Locked Away
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: This is just a random story idea I had based on Locked Away by R. City ft. Adam Levine. Now a chapter story due to requests. Rated Kplus for sad & slightly scary theme with some love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is just a random idea I got after jamming with my siblings while doing homework, aka best way to do homework. So we were singing Locked Away by R. City ft. Adam Levine when I had this idea. I wanted it to end a comic but I can't draw so I wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy it. For now, it's a oneshot but I'll explore it more and make it into a chapter story if I have at least 5 comments, please. I really want to know what you guys think. Song lyrics are in _italics._ I will make up my mind by next week so be quick.**

* * *

 _If I got locked away,_

Ladybug, or Marinette under the mask, turned to her right to see her partner, Cat Noir, trapped in a cage. He was clinging to its bars and rattling them, tears streaming down his eyes.

 _And we lost it all today,_

She then turned to her left to see her beloved city destroyed. If only she had been stronger and didn't fall. Heroes and heroines are supposed to be strong and able to defend themselves and everyone else under any situations.

 _Tell me honestly,_

She turned to her right again. This time, he was on his knees begging to be let out. Pleading and crying till there were no more tears. She wished she could help her silly kitty but she couldn't.

 _Would you still love me the same?_

"Do you love me?" He shouted with all the strength and voice he had left. She was confused. She wasn't really confused with him asking the question as much as the time that he's asking it. Her heart was in a frenzy. Amidst all the chaos, she wondered even more about what her heart felt and was telling her.

 _If I showed you my flaws,_

Cat Noir's ring beeped. Bad timing. His real self is going to be revealed and that's one thing that shouldn't happen under the watchful eyes. She watched as Cat Noir's hero outfit transformed into his daily clothing. What stood before her shocked her the most. It was her long-time crush, Adrien Agreste. He was, is, the real Cat Noir? She stifled a gasp.

 _If I couldn't be strong,_

With that he fell into a heap. A little black kwami appeared. Exhausted as he was and collapsed after crawling to him. He tried to stay awake but he was apparently failing.

 _Tell me honestly,_

He tried to beg again to be released. He cradled his kwami close and Marinette, still in Ladybug form, watched on helplessly. She wished that this never happened. If she hadn't been so silly and if that silly Cat, Adrien, that's going to need some getting use to if there was time, hadn't done that, they wouldn't be here right now.

 _Would you still love me the same?_

He asked her again one last time. She was even more shocked now since it was Adrien asking that question. She isn't even sure wether he's referring to the superhero, more like superzero, in the suit, or the girl inside the suit, the clumsy, shy and stuttering Marinette. Then he finally collapsed, unmoving. She started to cry. Then darkness fell upon her.

* * *

 **Don't forget to comment.**

 **This is an AngelFanfics productions.**


	2. Suspicions

**Hey guys. I'm back and I've decided to continue this story. Sorry I didn't do it sooner but I needed some inspiration first. Thank you to koko, twiflutterdazzle, K, FreePandaHugs, PagieThePanda and a guest for supporting me. I hope this will be up to you guys' expectations. I hope you all will enjoy reading this new chapter of Locked Away. Happy reading and Chinese New Year to all Chinese readers and almost Valentine's Day. I send all my love to you my dear readers.**

* * *

"No!" I shouted as I fell from my bed, in a cold sweat, earning myself a few bruises from my bad luck . To think that I am Lady Luck is a complete joke. "You ok Mari?" Alya, my best friend, asks me with concern in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I tell her as I look around my room. I stop in my tracks when I realize that Adrien Agreste and Nino are in it too. I think back quietly for a while before remembering that we had a sleepover since it was the end of the school year. The four of us have gotten closer, especially between Adrien and I and Nino and Alya. I'm know able to talk to Adrien without stuttering and Nino and Alya are at the verge of dating, which makes Adrien and I want to step back whenever they get mushy gushy. They always look back at us with a smirk after that, making me blush and Adrien having a super cute confused expression.

"You sure? You sounded like you had a nightmare. The guys woke up a few times to check on you, especially Adrien. You were screaming a lot and we were almost going to wake you up before you calmed down. You seriously scared us though." Alya scolded me gently. I looked down to the floor, ashamed. "It's alright girl, although we might not want to wake the boys though. They're probably knocked out." She comforted me and I nodded in agreement. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast." She said and we made our way down to the bakery to get fresh croissants with jam and hot chocolate. It was nearing the end of spring but there was still a cool breeze that could make you shiver a little if it was strong.

We carried the plate of food with other small pastries to see Adrien awake and up to something. He was slowly showing his wilder side with us and it was sometimes hilarious when you weren't at the other end of it. This time, Adrien was doing something to Nino's bubbles. As we went deeper into the room, we saw that he was blowing the bubbles into his hair to see if they would pop on it. Alya and I stifled our laughs as we went nearer to the duo.

As we were halfway across the room, Nino woke up and blinked a few times before seeing Adrien playing with his bubbles. He immediately got up, making Adrien panic for a second before closing the soap solution quickly, and chased the latter around. We smiled at this, since we know from what he said, that he never had a good childhood so this made up for it. While they were running, we walked towards my desk to put the food down. Alya had already put her tray with the food down and walked away when Adrien ran past me and knocked me down, spilling the hot chocolate onto me.

I screamed when the hot liquid came into contact with my arm. It wasn't very hot anymore but it was still hot. My screams of pain made them stop running. Adrien quickly came up to me and helped me to my bathroom. My arm hurt really bad and I was still slightly shocked so I bit my tongue and allowed him to sweep me up into his arms and carried me towards the bathroom. He set me on the counter and put my arm under the warm water before slowing changing it into a cooler temperature. By then, Alya had gotten me a cloth bandage. Adrien took it from her and gently helped me wrap my arm. My arm had gotten less red then but still hurt. I caressed my arm gently as he helped me off the counter and I walked towards my room.

We then ate our breakfast before relishing the idea of no homework, school, Ms Bustier and other teachers and more hanging out for the hundredth time since school let out yesterday. After a while, my arm stopped aching and I was going to take off the bandar but Adrien stopped me and said that it should stay until at least tomorrow. I huffed and sat back down while he ruffled my hair. I think I could hear a few soft flashing sounds. I turn a little red and heard Alya and Nino laughing.

Then, we cleared the dishes. Or more like Alya and Nino cleared them. I was not allowed to do anything that might hurt my arm by Dr Adrien, which is what I teased him with, and he didn't help because they agreed that I needed to be watched so that I followed it. They seriously need to realize that I didn't even break my arm, it's just a burn. I reason with them but they don't listen. Once the room is cleared from breakfast dishes, we, more like Adrien and I, take out our video game consoles and start playing while the other two start talking about who knows what.

While playing, I realize that I'm not sure whether he's playing horribly since I chose the game and he doesn't know it, or he's taking it easy. I turn to look at his face and I know it's the latter. "Adrikins..." I whine knowing that it always gets on his nerves. I hear them snickering behind us before I shoot them a glare that makes them look away quickly. "Yes Mari," he says after a wince. "Stop taking it easy on me." I tell him. "Ok, Princess." He says as he ups his game. This time, I wince. Only Cat Noir calls me princess. I remember my nightmare a little, causing me to shiver. Adrien immediately pauses the game to ask me what it's about. I shrug off his concern and press the play button, teasing him. He picks up his controller and starts playing.

Now, I'm wondering about that nightmare. Could Adrien really be Cat Noir? He was in the dream, but so many other people in Paris have blonde hair. I continue playing but my mind keeps on wondering. I stop playing when I realize that the game is paused and Adrien is looking behind us. I turn around before quickly turning back, my face red. Alya and Nino break up their kiss after a minute, faces flushed and out of breath. A few seconds later, my phone bings. Adrien's dings. We stop the game for the third time and scroll through our phone. My left hand covers my mouth quickly making it sting a little from the scald as I read through my newest notification on NewsPage.

I squeal and Alya comes to me. "Official?" I ask her and she nods. I smile and we start talking, game long forgotten. I could hear Adrien talking to Nino and saying something along the lines of take care of her properly. Once it was lunch time, we grabbed our food from the bakery and headed back up. We talked and watched movies until dinner before we finally crashed. I woke up at ten and realized that I was lying with my head on Adrien chest. Alya and Nino were cuddled together on the chaise. The movie was still playing but I was to sleepy to even think properly and went back to sleep remembering when Nino said that I told him the exact same thing that Adrien had said when he told him to take care of Alya properly and that we were so alike.

I woke up again at eleven feeling my head on one of my hand stitched cushions instead and remembering that I had patrol. I got up and shook Tikki awake from the small bed I made for her. We hen transformed into Ladybug before jumping onto roofs to the Eiffel Tower. There, Cat Noir waited for me with sleep evidently in him. "C'mon kitty, let's just make this patrol quick. I have to get back before my friends find out that I have disappeared." I tell him before continuing to jump over the rooftops. "I'm in a similar situation my lady." He says as he joins me in step.

I think of how similar his voice and Adrien's voice is as we go through our patrol before saying goodnight. I'm almost certain by now that he is Cat Noir. I enter my bedroom as I detransform and lie in my original position. I pretend to be asleep as I feel the original warmth return under me and a blanket being pulled over me before a soft kiss lands on my head with a "goodnight princess" muttering. With that, I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Is it just me or is it getting a little hot in here with some romance? Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow. More reviews equals faster updates. I love you guys.**

* * *

 **This has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	3. One Call Away

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I know it's been over a year but I needed some inspiration first and I lost interest in this story so yeah. But thank you Annah Woods, NotInsaneIJustLostMyInsanity and a guest for supporting me. I hope this will be up to you guys' expectations. I hope you all will enjoy reading this new chapter of Locked Away. Happy reading.**

 **Ps.** _Italics is for lyrics. **Bold and italics are for thoughts.**_

* * *

Adrien's POV

"N-No! Cat!" I woke up suddenly from my dreams with Ladybug and I jumping across rooftops happily teasing each other, to something screaming and shaking violently on top of my chest. I then remembered what happened last night when Marinette was shaking like an akumatized person being punished by Hawk Moth, and screaming about something.

'It's Marinette!' My mind shouts. 'She must be having a nightmare again.' I slowly sit up like I did last night before going to patrol and gently scoop the violently shaking bluenette into my arms before rocking her slowly. I knew it was my turn to patrol tonight but how could I think about saving Paris from Hawkmoth when I couldn't save mon petite amour from her own nightmares.

As I cradled the beautiful bluenette, I felt her flinch a little before snuggling up to me and I couldn't help but smile. Then I remembered it would be really awkward if Marinette found me like this so I decided to quickly transform. That way, I can make a

quick escape if I need to and I can go do my patrol and be back earlier. I climbed out through the window and onto the balcony before whispering "Plagg, claws out." I hoped I would be subtle but nothing could prevent the bright lights. As soon as I was done, I climbed back into the room and pulled the princess onto my lap.

I then remembered a song that would match us perfectly. I decided to sing it to her to calm her down.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 ** _I promise. No matter what happens, whether I'm angry at her or anything, I'll always be there for her and save her. I think, I like her, like maybe more than friends, more than bugaboo. Ladybug doesn't have anything on me anymore because I've found someone better and she has me wrapped around her finger._**

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 ** _If ever this beauty in my arms gets lonely, I promise that I'll be there for her. Even if it's at 3 in the morning because right now, she's all that matters. I'll be right here waiting at her beck and call and to do anything for her._**

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 ** _I also promise that she'll never be unprotected and alone, no matter where she is. I'd gladly give up my life for her if that's what it takes to keep her safe. She'll never have to be afraid of being alone because I'll be there for her. Always._**

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _Come along with me and don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free_

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _But for now, we can stay here for a while_

 _'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

 ** _I promise to soothe all her fears. She doesn't have to be afraid of anything anymore because I'll make sure she's safe and that anything she dislikes is at least ten feet away from her. I'd do all of this just to see her smile that lights up the whole room._**

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_

 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

 ** _Finally, I promise If if she gets tired or needs encouragement, I'll be there for her, supporting her through anything, even if it's something I don't like. And when she feels like giving up, I'll still be there for her to go to because I think I like like her._**

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away_

 ** _I realise one thing now, this kitty's belled and the bell will never come off even after thousands of years because whether she wants him or not, he'll be there, watching over the streets of Paris with her in his main focal point. His cat eyes will never lose sight of her even in the most crowded places because I will find her wherever she is and keep her safe._**

As I end the song, I thought I heard a soft beep but it was probably my imagination. I looked down to the sleeping girl in my arms and slowly lower her onto her bed. "Goodnight princess." I whisper as I kiss her forehead before disappearing into the night, patrolling the city to keep it safe for mon cherie.

* * *

Alya's POV

No way! No Ladyblog Way! Chat Noir just appeared in Marinette's room, sung to her and kissed her. OH MY LADYBLOG! Does Marinette even know about this? What am I saying?! Of course she doesn't. She's asleep. But imagine. Chat Noir just became ultimate boyfriend goals. And I caught it on camera. I can't wait to show this to Marinette tomorrow morning, or is it later today? Anyway, she's gonna scream! How on earth am I going to sleep tonight?

* * *

 **Ok, so I haven't written about Miraculous in a while so I'm probably a little rusty but I hope guys liked it either way. And if you have any ideas or know anything that I might have left out, don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow. I love you guys.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
